Ballet de la vie Secrète
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: Title - hopefully translated alright- is pretty much a dead give away, oh well. Izaya leaves somewhere unknown every Mon. and Fri. One day Shizuo, Shinra, and Dotachin decide to follow him to see just what secret he's hiding.


3rd Person POV

"See you three later," called the raven haired boy.

"Ah, it's Friday, isn't it Izaya?"

The group was about to start walking home from school, as they did every school day except for two. On Mondays and Fridays Izaya's mother would come and pick him up for unknown reasons.

"Yes Shinra. So unfortunately I cannot join you on your walk today."

"Psh, whatever" came a voice on the furthest side from Izaya.

"Aw Shizu-chan, you know you'll miss me!"

"Shut up."

The fourth member intervened before a fight broke out.

"So, Shizuo, ready for that test on Monday?"

"Huh? Shit! Thanks Kyohei, I comepletely forgot. Urgh, I have to study this weekend."

Izaya was about to comment on Shizuo's statement but a horn was heard and he looked over towards the street.

"There's my mother. Got to go."

They watched as he got in, and the car sped off.

Shinra suddenly spoke, "You know, he's been leaving us every Monday and Friday for the past few months, I wonder what that's about".

"He'd better not be planning anything, that's all I care about," said the blond.

"I'm sort of curious too actually."

"Why don't we go see?"

"What?"

Shizuo wondered why Shinra wanted to know. Perhaps this was why Shinra and Izaya were friends, why both couldn't mind there own damn business.

"Alright" Kyohei agreed.

They both turned expectantly to Shizuo.

'Aw hell, why not.' He thought.

"I've guess I've got nothing else better to do."

* * *

They decided to check Izaya's house first. Even if he wasn't there, his family was, and could tell them where to find him.

They only had to wait about thirty seconds before the door opened; he was an older man with brown hair and eyes, and glasses.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Orihara-san? We were hoping to talk to Izaya," asked Shinra.

"Oh, uh, he's not he right now. Is this important?"

"Well, eh, Shizuo here," he pointed to the blond, who in turn glared at him for dragging him into this " forgot about the test on Monday and was hoping to borrow his notes; so I suppose it's pretty important." (Obviously not mentioning the fact that they were all in the same class and all had the notes.)

"He'll be home around-"

"Hi~!"

The sound of two high-pitched voices interupted him as Izaya's twin sisters jumped out.

"Hello Mairu, Kururi."

"Girls-"

"It's okay Orihara-san, we don't mind chatting for a bit."

"Yeah dad, it's fine" Mairu agreed/argued.

The father sighed and left them for a moment to attend to a phone call.

"Here?" (Why are you here?) Kururi asked the group.

"We were hoping to find out where Izaya and his mother go every Monday and Friday."

He didn't need to lie to them, they'd tell them. They didn't like their brother much, and wouldn't mind sharing that kind of information.

An evil smirk crossed both of their lips, they looked at each other, nodded, and Kururi ran inside to grab paper and a pen.

"We'd tell you right here and now, but this deserves to be seen rather than heard."

Kururi wrote down an address and handed it to Shinra.

"Start heading there now, and make it there within three hours, or it'll be over by then. Go through the back."

Shinra stuck it into his pocket just as Mr. Orihara came back.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to come back tomorrow then. Thank you Orihara-san. See you, Mairu, Kururi."

"Bye bee~!" The two called as they closed the door.

Shinra turned back to them. "We'll have to take the train if we want to make it there on time."

* * *

"This is the place?" Shizuo was skeptical. The building just looked too... ordinary? Non-skeevy? He didn't know exactly how to phrase it. I just didn't look like somewhere Izaya would be willing go.

"It's the right address, let's go in. They said to use the back door."

Sneaking around the back and through the door, they wandered the darkened the halls searching for any sign of human life.

* * *

Shizuo's POV

Why did I let Shinra talk me into this? This is stupid. What could be so interesting-

"Shh, do you guys hear that?"

Kyohei must have super hearing or something because I don't hear a damn thing.

"I hear it too."

Great, Shinra too? I don't hear anything.

"This way!"

Why are they running? It's not like the hallway's going anywhere. Or like there's a giant bolder rolling after us.

Wait, what's that?

It's a very soft sound, continuous... it's music.

"Music?" And the classical kind at that?

"It sounds like it."

I think I hear people too, it's muffled, he need to get closer.

"A door," Shinra whispered.

We all practically pile on top of each other to look through the adjar door.

"Class, class calm down. Calm down now, break is over, it's time to get started. Now, where did we leave off from?"

It was a young, slim woman talking. She must be a teacher of some sort since she was apparently talking to her 'class'. What sort of class could Izaya be in?

"Parents, you tone it down now too. We need to be able to hear the music and my instructions. Now children come here and we'll start some warm up excersizes."

I pushed open the door a little more, trying to be unnoticed. Luckily, I don't think anyone saw it.

Oh my... no way. No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

3rd Person POV

A group of young people surronded the instructor; the girls had on tights and leotards with a light fabric around their waists; the guys had on tights and a light fabric shirt.

But what really shocked the three teens was the sight of the one and only Izaya Orihara, among the group, dressed in black tights and a black shirt.

Izaya Orihara in ballet class?

"Now, I believe we were working specifically on French ballet style. Let's start with some warm ups..."

She called out positions of 'plie', 'tendu', 'degage', 'ronde de jambe', 'grand battement', and a 'barre stretch'.

Once finished, they all stopped to rest for a minute.

"Review: Arabesque Artairre!"

The group quickly formed rows in the middle of the room and did a move where they lean to the side and lifted their toes up from the ground, with their arms stretched in the air.

"Arabesque Onlair!"

Continuing from that position, they lifted their entire leg from the ground with their arms stretched out to their sides.

After a few more review moves they waited for further instruction.

"I know that you all cannot wait for the next recital, it's only a few weeks away so make sure you all practice at home as well.

"Time to start, get with your partner."

They had been watching Izaya throughout the entire lesson, it was so entirely shocking that they couldn't even laugh... right now anyway.

He was paired up with a red haired girl who looked around their age. They danced hand-in-hand, twirrled, jumped, and performed beautifully together. Apparently not good enough though.

"Aki-chan, you must be more graceful. Iza-kun has more grace then you, I had hoped that pairing him with you would influence your dancing. -Sigh- but I suppose not. I'll have to try another tactic.

"It's almost time to leave. Aki-chan, I want you to practice soft movements and grace in that time. Iza-kun, please come with me."

They walked away from the others, but were luckily still in hearing range.

"Iza-kun, you are a wonderful dancer, but you just can't seem to flow well with a partner. I was thinking about changing your duet with Aki-chan, in the recital, into a solo. Are you alright with that?"

Surprisingly he gave a small smile, "Yes Makoto-san. I don't mind at all."

"I'm glad. Class is just about finished, why don't you go tell your mother the news."

He nodded and walked over to her; she was sitting on a chair off to the side, with a couple of other parents.

"Class dismissed, I will see you all on Monday. Remember to practice!"

* * *

After all of the students left the three teens just stood there awkwardly for a minute. Shinra broke the silence.

"So, ballet... who knew?"

Shizuo snorted, "I've always thought he was a little feminine".

Kyohei joined in, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't know how I'll be able to look at him come Monday and not bust out laughing".

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**AN: Well, random idea. I always thought that Izaya was kind of graceful... and feminine. I know he did Parkor(sp?) but I thought this idea was just much more interesting. Anyone know of any fics similar to this? I'd love to ream 'em. **

**Also, the ballet moves, I apologize if they are incorrect, I just amateurishly looked up a few ballet moves, and didn't go into detail. If anyone knows about ballet and wants to help me to describe the lesson in more detail, just let me know. :)**

**Not sure where this is going, may be a one or 2 shot, may be more if I can find some inspiration. It feels like it should be continued. **


End file.
